Prior art
The invention relates to a method of improving the control of a vehicle during braking by changing the brake pressure at the wheels.
Methods which serve to improve the control over a vehicle are, for example, anti-lock brake control systems and drive-slip control systems. In conjunction with ABS, it is also known to employ yaw torque decrease and select-low-control both of which further improve control over a vehicle.